vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Greylancer's Father
Lord Greylancer's father is a Greater Noble of the Northern Frontier Sector, possibly the founder and a member of the Greylancer Family which includes his children The Noble Greylancer and Laria. Biography Varossa mentioned he was in service to him and the family for over 5,000 years. He also describes him as more refined, trusting, and proper Lord than The Noble Greylancer. It's most likely he built and established the Greylancer Mansion, which is also a current resident of both his children. When unknown assailants break into House Greylancer rummaging through it and attacking Laria in search of the secret of Greylancer being able to walk in the daylight, Greylancer says they met a more formidable opponent than himself who dealt with them. It's doubtful Greylancer would describe anyone else beside his father who is more formidable in combat that would be present in the mansion. Powers and Abilities As the Father of Greylancer, he would have all the powers and abilities of his son most likely but much more developed and stronger. Greylancer himself seems to describe him as a more formidable opponent and he may have many other abilities Greylancer doesn't possess. While he may or may not have Von Hauptmann Bloodline Gifts like his son, he may have similar gifts or obtained them from other means. He may also have other bloodline gifts that Greylancer doesn't possess. Physical Stats of a Greater Noble '' ''Highly Skilled Sorcerer Master Tactician Master Detective Telepathy Hypnotism Mind Control Von Hauptmann Bloodline Gifts? Equipment Again being Greylancer's Father and having access to Varossa as his subordinate and weaponsmith he too would have access to all of his son's weapons and equipment. Lord Greylancer's Lance- Cuts through targets at or near light speed at the very least. It discharges a purple streak colored particle beam hitting a target and boring a 5-meter-long trench in the ground making no noise in its wake. Probably an anti-proton beam that destroys all matter. Time-Deceiving Incense Ring- A gold urn-shaped ring. There are three tiny holes in what appeared to be a lid. A look revealed white plumes of smoke rising out of the ring. That Greylancer could scour the sector on his chariot to wipe out the OSB threat night and day was due to his sister Laria's invention. Anyone inhaling its scent experiences the illusion that night is day and day is night. Thus, when Greylancer walked in the light of day, his subjective experience was of being awake and active at night. Working like Time-Bewitching Incense it allowed him to walk in the daytime without ill effect to his body. The scent is made from the DNA of the venerable von Hauptmann family. Comm Force Field] Dimensional Shot Dimensional Corrosion Bomb- rends a hole in dimensional space, dragging the target into another dimension. Wider area than a dimensional shot. Self Repairing Clothes- memory fabric that restored its original shape when damaged, the holes close up as fast as they are made. Anti-Gravity Belt- Allows for flight. Using Anti-Gravity and propulsion from its energy. Stealth Technology The Greylancer Family's Weapons Block- Weapons block designed and manufactured personally by Varossa the family's weapon blacksmith. Row upon row of chariots of every size; lances, long swords,, short swords hanging from racks; stock piles of shields, cutting edge-power suits, and old-fashioned plate armor. This horrible display of war stretched on as far as the eye could see, past the horizon. This arsenal alone could arm a division of a thousand men for battle. Transportation Cyborg Horse- His cyborg horse is of very high quality allowing faster than normal travel in comparison to others. Anti-Gravity Chariot- like out of a dream a chariot styled space craft equipped with an anti gravitational field allowing flight, and anti proton cannon that completely destroys all matter, and a dimensional shot: a blast that not only destroys the target but sends the debris left in wake to another dimension. It is equipped with an advanced AI that takes voice commands anticipates actions needed and automatically displays the probability for success. It has sensors that searches out desired targets and relays the information on a screen. Custom made by Varossa and conceptualized by his sister Laria, it is also equipped with stealth technology that masks him from all technological senses and telepathic detection when engaged. The barrier has been strengthened at least to twice as strong as the last chariot destroyed in the moon base assault. It allows him to overpower and pass through other barriers not as technologically advanced or strong as his such as Meyerling's with out effort. A barrier that held back the entire Counter Insurgency Forces calculated to have enough energy to last for eternity that enveloped his entire kingdom. The Capital's dimensional cutter also seems to be useless. Assets House Greylancer Underlings Grosbec Gallagher Varossa Shizam Mechanical Soldiers Giant Androids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble